


A Midnight Ride

by Hamildone



Category: American Revolution RPF, Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Caretaking, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamildone/pseuds/Hamildone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Sons of Liberty becoming more well known, and the violence in the streets coming to an all time high, Paul has found himself in yet another street fight. Joseph takes care of him, like he does every time the older man gets hurt, but this time something new happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading! This is my first fic, but I just had to write something because I could not find anything else with this ship. Leave Kudos or comments if you like

Joseph grunted as he nudged the door to his home open with his shoulder , supporting the weight of a limping Paul Revere on his side as he walked past the threshold. He had tried his best to keep his friend out of the middle of the fight, but the stubborn silversmith disobeyed and went to help Sam Adams. He was only able to pull Paul away from the fight when Sam had stopped the other man (who would have likely done much worse had they not separated the two).  
“I warned you not to get involved in another petty street brawl, Paul” Joseph scolded setting Paul down on the couch and grabbed his medical supplies off the wooden desk in the corner of the room. Thankfully, none of the wounds were too severe. Warren did a thorough investigation of his injuries, pressing gently on his ribs, knowing at least one was broken when Paul sucked in a sharp breath and swatted his hand away. Aside from the broken rib, the injuries he sustained were minor,would heal soon enough, and Paul would be back to his usual reckless behavior.  
Joseph had Paul remove his shirt so he could bandage his ribs. He went to work, wrapping each layer tightly, but not painfully. “There.” The young doctor secured the bandages and nodded. Paul smiled a big dopey smile; still drunk off of the thrill of the fight and the two pints he had had before.  
“Thanks, babe. Always takin’ care of me” Paul chuckled and blew him a kiss. Joseph rolled his eyes at the gesture, ignoring the nickname and sitting down on the couch with him “Honestly, you can’t keep getting hurt, you’re much too valuable to the cause. And to your friends” He said sternly, looking up at Paul as he put away his supplies  
Paul shifted so he was sitting up and looked at Joseph. “You’re bein’ serious, aren’t you?” he asked with a sigh, “Look, if I get into a fight that bad, it ain’t gonna be over something some drunk said. You don’t need to worry about me, Warren” He gripped his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Joseph sighed and offered a tired smile. “I know, but I do worry. Very much. Every week I find you in a new fight, with worse injuries than before, yet you never shy away from a fight. When am I going to find you dead? What if i’m not there to stop you in time?”  
Paul frowned for a moment before pulling Joseph into a warm embrace, Joseph’s head resting in the crook of his neck. Were Paul not drunk and were they not alone, they would never have been this close, but Warren was thankful for it nonetheless. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, eyelids heavy. Paul’s calloused hands played idly with the young doctor's hair, which was coming free of its tie, splaying around his shoulders. Joseph let out a content sigh at the calming touch. His eyes traced over the purple and blue splotches on Paul’s rib, fingers ghosting over them. The older man shivered underneath his touch, biting his lip. Joseph looked up to see his face and make sure he hadn’t hurt him  
“I’m fine, Warren. Just a bit” a soft groan ”sore is all” He took the other man’s hands in his own and kissed his knuckles. Joseph closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts. Paul was drunk, he told himself, that had to be why he was acting like this, yes.  
“You need rest. You’re drunk and you’ll be sore in the morning” Joseph said, sliding his hands away and helping Paul up. “I can sleep on the couch, it’s fine” Paul protested, but Joseph shook his head “There’s no way I’m letting you sleep on that thing. I don’t have a guest room, so you’ll have to settle with sharing my bed tonight.” Joseph ordered, not giving Paul any time for a rebuttal, leading him up the stairs to the bedroom.  
Joseph toed off his shoes and helped Paul out of his shirt, unlacing the front, careful not to brush the sensitive bruises. Paul raised his arms above his head slowly, watching Joseph as he slid the shirt over his head, tossing it aside and letting his fingers linger on his bare chest for a moment. There was a silence that filled the room. Not an awkward silence, for they had known each other long enough that they could sit in comfortable silence. But this was not a familiar silence. Both men were close enough they could hear the other’s breath, see their chests rise and fall, feel the warmth between them. Paul took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Joseph looked at him confused and surprised, opening his mouth to raise a question. Paul held up a hand, stopping Joseph from saying anything.“Just” he paused and licked his lips “Just let me try something”. Joseph closed his mouth and Paul cupped his face gently, pulling him into a gentle, innocent kiss.  
Joseph returned the kiss without hesitation, resting his hands on his chest and smiling into the kiss. Paul pecked his lips once, twice, and once more, pushing Joseph onto the bed with a soft chuckle. Joseph smiled to himself as Paul worked on unlacing the front of his shirt while peppering every inch of newly revealed flesh with soft kisses. This must be what it feels like, Joseph thought, when a woman is finally able to be with the man of her dreams. He had been so worried today, when he had heard there had been another fight. Paul had become more reckless, more passionate for the cause, and every other day there was a new injury he would have to take care of. This rebellion would turn into something much more, and he knows Paul was going to follow his heart. He just wished his heart didn’t put him in so much danger.  
The younger man was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the gentle nipping of teeth at his hip bones. His gaze wandered down until his eyes found the culprit. Paul was settled in between his legs, gently biting at his hips before placing a soothing kiss on the spot. Joseph smiled fondly and slid his shirt up over his head. Paul smirked, biting his lip and raking his hand up the doctor’s chest until his hand were on either side of Joseph’s head. Joseph lifted his head to capture his lips in another kiss, this one much more heated than the last. Paul gripped his hips and pulled him closer, gently pulling on his lower lip. Joseph willingly opened up to him, letting a soft moan escape as the man’s tongue brushed against his own and he could feel the blood rush from his head down to his groin. Paul rocked their hips together gently, sighing at the friction. His hands ran down across Joseph’s pale skin, rolling over the pink buds on his chest, which elicited the most amazing noise Paul had ever heard from Joseph’s lips. He pulled away from Joseph, who whined softly at the loss, before gasping as Paul began to kiss the sensitive nipples, fingers tangling in his hair. Paul switched to the other, thumbing over the other as Joseph whined. “Paul, stop teasing me please” He looked up and Joseph, leaning up to kiss his lips sweetly, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down, sitting back to admire Joseph’s body. He was fit, though he had a small frame and was quite lean, pale skin touched with pink from the heat. He looked absolutely gorgeous.  
Joseph hooked his fingers into the waistband of Paul’s trousers, pulling him forward “Paul” he whispered softly, like a faint wind under his lips. Paul hushed him with a gentle kiss, never tiring of the sensation. He rids himself of his own pants, now exposed as the other. Joseph took the fingers that were cupping his face into his mouth, rolling his tongue over each of the digits diligently. Paul let out a deep groan “My god Warren, one day I’m gonna have to put that mouth of yours to good use.” Joseph smirked around his fingers, running his tongue along the side of his middle finger. The fingers were pulled away and his mouth was busied with kissing along Paul’s neck. Paul pushed his legs out wider “You still wanna keep going?” He asked softly, because if they were going to do this, they both had to want it. Joseph nodded quickly “Oh god yes. You have no idea” And with that, Paul slid a finger in slowly, making sure to make it more pleasurable than painful. When Joseph was comfortable he added another finger, stretching him out slowly. Joseph arched his back, moaning at the unfamiliar sensation and trying to adjust to the odd feeling. Paul stroked the smaller man’s cock gently as he spread his fingers, Joseph rocked into his touch, so lost in the feeling, he almost didn’t notice the third finger slide in next to the others. Once he was open enough, Paul slicked himself up and pushed in slowly, rolling his hips. Warren clung to him, eyes clenched shut in pain and pleasure, nails digging into the muscles of Paul’s back.  
That night, there wasn’t a care in their mind for the revolution on the streets. The fighting, the oppression, the tyranny, none of that mattered in that moment. The bruises and injuries from the fight bothered Paul no longer, and worried thoughts no longer spun is Joseph’s head. There was only the rhythmic movements of their bodies, their bodies slick with sweat and the air filled with only the broken moans of the two as they reached their climax together. 

On that night their act of passion seemed like the greatest form of rebellion they could offer up, and they fell asleep together, limbs tangled, and foreheads together. Whatever were to happen in the future, they would be in it together until death tore them apart.

✦ ✦ ✦  
April 19th, 1775  
Paul Revere would be captured after delivering news of British attacks to Lexington. That news was given to him by Dr. Joseph Warren

June 17th, 1775  
Dr. Joseph Warren would die in the Battle of Breed's Hill, his body identified one year later by a set of false teeth made for him my Paul Revere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading! This is my first fic, but I just had to write something because I could not find anything else with this ship. Leave Kudos or comments if you like


End file.
